Round Two: Another Chance at Life
by lunanargleswriter13
Summary: Soon after the final battle Fawkes meets with Harry and transports him back in time. Harry wakes up in his one year old body, as Hagrid and Sirius are discussing who will take him...


Disclaimer: (that _is_ what they call these, right?) This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

"That wand's more trouble than it's worth. And quite honestly, I've had enough trouble for a life time." said Harry as he turned to face Ron Weasley and Hermoine Granger, his two greatest friends that have been through everything with him.

They quietly followed him as he made his way to the room of requirement, and after snapping the elder wand and banishing it far away, they walked back to the great hall. Just as they were about to enter, the doors flew open and Ginny Weasley stormed out. Ron and Hermoine took one look at her and walked quickly past her and into the great hall, leaving Harry alone with Ginny.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER **!** WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING, GOING TO DIE AT VOLDEMORT'S HAND?"

"I'm sorry. It was the only way to defeat him that I could see. Come walk outside with me and I'll explain." Apologized Harry.

"OK, but this better be good." Ginny agreed.

After they were outside Harry quickly checked if there was anybody around and summarized to Ginny why he had given himself up, some of his adventures that past year and how Severus Snape had helped him. To say that Ginny was surprised would have been an understatement. But she accepted it without much argument.

Eventually they made their way to Dumbledore's cracked tomb. Ginny watched as Harry placed the Elder wand back next to Dumbledore, stepped back and repaired the marble with his own wand.

What happened next was unexpected. Not only did the crack seal, but the marble itself changed. Underneath the hard surface of the rock, the swirls of white and grey started moving, as if liquid.

"Huh, that was more powerful than I intended it to be. Perhaps since it was repaired by the Elder wand it now has more power in it." Harry theorized. "But that is not the point now that this is done." He turned around " I have hurt you very much last year when we broke up, I did it to keep you safe, but I still hurt you. If you do not accept, I understand, but will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend again?"

"If you think I would have said no, you are not as bright as I give you credit for." Ginny whispered into his ear as she hugged him.

Harry escorted Ginny back to the castle before heading to the Shrieking Shack. Once there he found Snape's body, cleaned it, and levitated it back outside. Once there, he transfigured a fallen branch from the whomping willow into a tomb around the great man's body. On it he inscribed

**IN REMEMBERANCE OF SEVERUS SNAPE**

**A SLYTERIN WHO DIED LIKE A GRYIFFINDOR**

**9/1/1960 - 2/5/1998**

That done Harry returned to the castle. He had many conversations to hold.

Once Harry had apologized for the battle, and told to stop being an idiot by the various members of the DA, he nervously approached the devastated Weasley clan. Mrs. Weasley saw him through her tears and hugged him.

"I- I'm sorry about Fred's death." Harry murmured. Mrs. Weasley sobbed harder.

Lastly Harry went to find Luna. He found her near the entrance to the great hall. Harry hurried over.

"Finally, there you are, Harry. Fawkes has been waiting for you up in the headmistresses office. By the way, once you get where you are going, could you please become friends with me earlier, I'm not complaining, but it would be nice. Good-Bye Harry Potter." and leaving Harry with that message Luna hurried over to where Neville was. Mystified, Harry walked to the office, stepped over the gargoyle, and opened the heavy wood door.

Sitting on his perch was Fawkes the Phoenix. Trilling, he flew over to sit on the desk, so Harry sat down in the chair in front of it.

_Hello Harry. It's been a long time since we last saw each other I'm sorry to say. Yes it is Fawkes who is speaking. I have decided that life has been more unfair to you than is normal, but that is hardly surprising as you are not a normal human. I am going to give you a gift. Each Phoenix has a ...talent, I suppose,. A gift we could give to a human once. Mine is the gift of another chance._

Harry stiffened, another chance? Was that what Luna had spoken of?

_Yes, another chance. Many times I have been tempted to give it to Albus, but I doubt he would have understood enough, and would have been able to correct enough to make a large enough difference. Now he is gone, so no chance of that. You are going to be given another chance. Do not mess it up._

Before Harry could say a word Fawkes flew over to his shoulder and they were both engulfed in flames.


End file.
